


Assassinate My Love

by Momma_Time



Series: Commissions and Requests [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dragon Age AU, M/M, Mild mentions of gore, assassin aaron, inquisitor alex, mage aaron, spy AU, this was supposed to only be a spy au but it got away from me, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex and his team go undercover to look for the assassin whose target is the Empress of Orlais. They're not there to party with the rest of the nobles, but to stop a horrible plot to throw Orlais into chaos.Enter Alex's dead lover.





	Assassinate My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to only be a spy au but I've been replaying DA:I here lately and wound up writing a spy au based on the game. Whoops...

He should have known that this would happen. Aaron always gave him the oddest feeling; yes, he seemed kind and pleasant, but there was always something there, something not right, but that didn't stop Alex from loving him. The man could be ruthless, but so could everyone else.  
  
The problem was, Aaron was supposed to be dead.  
  
Who knew they'd wind up here, on opposing sides because of Aaron turning on them, leading to Alex finding a knife at his throat. They were right in the middle of a soiree, one where Alex was to locate the assassin whose target was the Empress. Stopping the killer would prevent an all out war between kingdoms on the continent; their spymaster was the one digging up the information for them. She and Alex had figured out what the next major move was, but Alex gave her full credit for finding the details on when and where and who.  
  
But now?  
  
He didn't move, didn't breathe, just let his eyes flit around the party to see if anyone had noticed what Aaron was doing.  
  
"So you are the assassin, Aaron?" Slowly, carefully, Alex turned his head to meet the eyes of his old friend, of his lover from so long ago.  
  
Aaron didn't speak, didn't move, frozen in time with an emotionless expression. It took a few moments for Aaron to finally lower the knife and slip it back into its hiding place. Alex found it strange that Aaron had knives on him at all; those were more Alex's thing.  
  
"Dance with me." Aaron's eyes darted between Alex and everyone else in the room; the man was always watching everything with a silent paranoia, Alex had found. Alex knew it was stupid, but he accepted the invitation, following Aaron down the stairs and among the other dancers. Despite the number of people with them, their conversation could be more private over the sound of the music, and it wouldn't look strange for them to be pressed close to murmur in one another's ears.  
  
For once, Alex happily lets Aaron lead.  
  
The swirling dresses brushed the backs of their legs as they passed and masks hid the looks of distaste; the looks weren't directed at Alex and Aaron, no one cared for them at that moment, but each other. This place was a pit of vipers, and Alex couldn't wait until the peace talks were over so that he could go back to Skyhold and rest—and forget about these ridiculous parties to celebrate death. He didn't get it.  
  
Aaron's grip on him was firm, but gentle, as the pair followed the steps to the current dance. Every song and every step were calculated here; the music was not free from the vipers either. Alex would rather face another dragon than these people, but he didn't have much of a choice. Their spymaster, despite not having Alex's position as the Inquisitor, had a more powerful presence that you didn't question, even Alex. Hercules was here with him too, however, as were John and Lafayette, somewhere. Alex really needed to find them and try to send a silent signal that he found the assassin, and was now dancing with him.  
  
How had their spymaster not seen this? How had her agents not caught wind of Aaron lurking around, still alive, apparently?  
  
"You don't look very dead," Alex commented.  
  
"No, I don't. Thank you for noticing." Aaron spun Alex to face him, who looked pissed and hurt.  
  
"I mourned your death, Aaron." He took the two steps back, and then three forward, Aaron meeting him for them to press against one another, arms outstretched in front of the other. Aaron held Alex's hands as they did this twice, and then spun Alex around, Alex's back now pressed against Aaron's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't fix the pain of believing I lost the man I loved." Emotional. He couldn't get emotional on a mission; it could get him or someone else killed. Discovering that Aaron was alive—he didn't have the luxury to process it in his own time. It needed to be pushed to the side for his heart to deal with later. Facts needed to be set out, steps in how to proceed.  
  
The Empress was in danger.  
  
The assassin is Aaron.  
  
Aaron is alive.  
  
Alex is going to have to either kill or imprison Aaron—worse, would be to have him made Tranquil, but Alex didn't think he had it in him to Aaron.  
  
The problem was, Aaron knew this; he knew that he had been Alex's weakness. That hadn't changed. "And sorry doesn't automatically grant you my trust for lying to me and sorry doesn't save your neck from the consequences of your plans for the evening."  
  
Aaron swayed from side to side, holding Alex close to him and subtly breathing in the familiar scent of the soaps and oils Alex used. He closed his eyes to savor it and opened them again when it was time to turn Alex back around to face him. "I know."  
  
"That's all you have to say?"  
  
"I'm a man of few words, Alexander. You know this."  
  
Alex didn't want to be out here anymore; he wanted off of this dancefloor, and he wanted to find a quiet place to process this mess and talk it out with Aaron. If he didn't kill him first, that is. "Bullshit." He ignored the lady from the couple beside them who gasped in favor of leveling Aaron with his best glare.  
  
When Aaron didn't take the bait, Alex decided to continue. "I can't let you leave the palace freely. You'll leave the grounds dead or in chains; it's up to you. Or, you can walk away before you try to make your move."  
  
He missed Aaron's smiles, his laugh, and his smirks; this smirk and chuckle did not give him the warm feeling inside it once did. "Oh, Alexander, the deed is done. She's walking to death now, very slowly. It will destroy her from the inside out, corrupt every inch of her as she gags on her own blood and vomit. That poison is a set of knives, Alexander, and it will shred her guts before she hits the pillow tonight. She won't feel a thing until her last few minutes."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't." He couldn't have poisoned her already. When had there been a chance to pull it off?  
  
Aaron leaned close, face inches from Alex's. Alex could smell the wine Aaron had earlier, and it brought back memories of their first few years together before the world went to shit and the sky was ripped open, back when they were still kids.  
  
"Then I didn't." Alex wanted to punch him for being a smartass and kiss him for it. He could remember how they felt on his own, on his skin, setting him on fire in the dark nights, with only the stars above them to witness Aaron and Alex falling apart, burning alive in their stolen moments.  
  
Aaron seemed to know what Alex was thinking about and smirked, closing the distance to brush his lips against Alex's. "I'm walking out of here alive, sweetheart. The Empress is dead. Corypheus will rise, and I will be his right hand."  
  
"Corypheus doesn't give a damn about you, or anyone but himself," Alex murmured. The pair had stopped their dance, had fallen into a simple swaying motion on the side of the dancefloor; it was a tender moment to anyone watching, a moment between lovers who were expressing it openly before the court. It was risky and scandalous, but it was sweet. They didn't know that things were about to go to hell, that hearts would be broken again.  
  
"Maybe, but that's why I won't let him stay for long."  
  
"How do you plan to stop a magister who's corrupted with every sort of evil in the world and has red lyrium infected deformities? I don't even know how I'm going to stop him and close the breach for good and that's my job description."  
  
Aaron raised a hand to lift Alex's chin, kissing him. Alex hated that he melted, that he could feel his resolve crumbling. How in the hell was he supposed to imprison or kill the one person in this world that he loved? How could someone ask that of him when he discovered that Aaron is here, alive, that he was never dead? "I'll find a way, Alexander."  
  
"But you won't survive the night—or the week—after she's dead." That was truth. Alex might not be the one who would kill him—he couldn't bring himself to—but Aaron would be dead or worse at someone else's hand.  
  
Aaron took Alex's hand and led him back up the stairs and into the foyer, and then down some hallway. Alex hadn't bothered to ask him where they were going; he knew Aaron wouldn't tell him anyway. The moment they were alone, Aaron had drawn Alex close to him again, clutching both of his hands.  
  
"Then come with me. Help me stop Corypheus from his side."  
  
Alex wanted to snatch his hands away. "I have the anchor; he wants me dead, Aaron! And the Inquisition will still off you if they find us. Hostage card or whatever, you will die for it."  
  
Their gazes were pleading with the other to see their side of the problem. Alex had no idea if Aaron meant what he said about Alex helping him finish Corypheus on their own. Aaron was currently working for that bastard and was working his way to the top of Corypheus' commanders. For all Alex knew, this could be a trap to kill him and remove him from the picture and out of their way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aaron, but you know I can't help you. Right now, you're the enemy."  
  
Aaron was silent for a moment, leaning his forehead against Alex's. "I had guessed as much. Always loyal to a fault for your cause, Alexander."  
  
"Will you come quietly, or will we have to drag you out?"  
  
"I am not going down without a fight."  
  
"I had guessed as much." Alex echoed Aaron's previous words. There was a pause, a tense air around them as they both slowly reached for their weapons. Alex knew he was going to die. He could fight Aaron until the cows came home, but he couldn't kill him. Ruthless with any enemy but this one. Aaron did not pull punches, never had, even with Alex when they were together.  
  
Alex didn't think that would change.  
  
Just as they jerked apart to start a fight, an arrow zipped by them and embedded itself in the wall beside them. Both men stumbled back, but another one struck Aaron.  
  
"I got him!" Alex looked to the one who shot the arrow. Lafayette and the bow that had been passed down in his family that he treasured so much. John and Hercules were rushing down the hall to catch up to Lafayette and help, but Alex was already ignoring them in favor of dropping down to the floor where Aaron was laying with an arrow in his side. He could see the man squirming slightly in pain, jaw clenched to hide any noise that could escape him.  
  
Alex dug a hand into a pouch on his hip and dug around for something to help. Dammit, he was taking Aaron back alive; he couldn't let him die again. Alex didn't think he could take that heartache.  
  
\--  
  
The mission ended horribly.  
  
The Empress was dead, as were a sixth of their agents--Aaron's doing, and their spymaster was pissed--and now it was time to choose who would take the throne. Alex went with Angelica, the elven lover, and ambassador for the Empress, who would rule behind the scenes with the Duke playing the "Emperor." Thomas didn't have a choice but to be a figurehead with the amount of blackmail they had on him, and he wasn't pleased about being under Angelica's thumb.  
  
As for what happened to Aaron—Alex managed to save him, but now Alex was sitting on his throne, staring down at Aaron, who was bound and forced to his knees before him. There were several choices; Alex could kill him, lock him up and the man would never see the light of day again, have someone interrogate him—where he may be tortured for any information, or make him Tranquil—the worst punishment, in Alex's opinion.  
  
Aaron was a spy and an assassin, working for the enemy. Whether he was doing it to bring down Corypheus or not, no one could prove as they could only take Aaron at his word. Even if to do good, he still betrayed the Inquisition to do it; Aaron was a traitor, no matter the reasons.  
  
"I hate this almost as much as you do Aaron," he said softly. Aaron said nothing, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact with Alex. After a moment of silence, Alex turned his attention to everyone in the grand hall. "Leave us. Two guards and Eliza are to stay as we go through the judgment process."  
  
A look to his advisor, Eliza, to see if she approved. She didn't, he could tell by the look on her face, but nodded anyway. Eliza knew how hard this would be for Alex. After the room had cleared, Alex sat back and let his head thump against the backrest of the chair. He didn't know what to do; there was no answer that would end positively.  
  
"Mr. Burr, I would like your opinion on how you think you should be punished for this. Your intentions were noble, if misguided, and I believe that gains you some say in how we do this."  
  
"Anything but torture, Your Worship." He didn't use Alex's name, which hurt, but Alex didn't mention it.  
  
"And your reasons?"  
  
"Even I am not above the fear of pain." Aaron still refused to look at Alex.  
  
In the last few months, Peggy found a way to reverse the rite, and those who were wrongly punished could be freed from their misery. Maybe one day, the same could happen to Aaron, if that's where this went. Freedom could come. At least that way, Aaron wouldn't be dead or tortured for his crimes. Alex glanced at Eliza again, seeing if she knew where his thoughts were going with this. Her eyes widened, but after a few moments to think about it, she hesitantly nodded.  
  
"Aaron Burr, I sentence you to the Rite of Tranquility for your crimes, and you will help Inquisition mages research Corypheus and his armies." Aaron's head shot up, eyes wide with fear, but Alex shook his head and stood, walking towards the prisoner to kneel in front of him. They stared, sharing a silent conversation, and then Alex hugged him to whisper in his ear. "The Rite is no longer a permanent state; Peggy found out how to reverse it. For now, this is your punishment, and you may one day be released from this. Perhaps after we've defeated Corypheus."  
  
He pulled back, hands resting on Aaron's shoulders. The man he loved looked lost, confused at the information Alex had shared with him, but he slowly sighed in relief. "So there's hope for me yet."  
  
Alex offered him a sad smile, "There's hope for you, yes." Standing, Alex backed away and motioned to the guards. "You may take him to the Templars and mages to perform the Rite. However, you are to stay at his side at all times for his protection until he returns to Skyhold. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes, Your Worship."  
  
"Not a hair on his head will be damaged, or else." With that, Alex forced himself into motion to leave the hall and make for his quarters. He needed some time alone to finally process this, and break down.


End file.
